1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic safety devices, specifically to be utilized in the equestrian industry and related to but not limited to equine, or horse industry.
2. Prior Art
The problem that is intended to be solved is to protect and save the lives of many different horses that are required to be bound to the end of a tether line for extended periods of time.
As an example, in the equine industry, trail horses, pack horses, show horses, rental horses etc. are tied to a picket line, the side of a trailer, sides of buildings, etc. and sometimes, of necessity, left unattended for extended periods of time. Horses, by nature, eat from the ground and will accidentally step through or across the tether line that extends from the attachment to the horses head or body, thus entangling the horse in a very dangerous situation. As a horse realizes it is tangled, it will, in many cases, panic and begin attempting to pull free. This attempt will usually have an adverse effect to the horse involved. The tether line will tighten either around the horses' leg, neck, nose or body causing serious rope burns or lacerations, fractured bones or even suffocation. In the event the horse survives and does not suffocate itself, euthenization still may be necessary if the incident results in serious injury.
All prior inventions have been to prevent a horse from becoming entangled while the owner is away. A “Break Away halter” and “clips” currently exist on the market. The “Break Away halter” is designed to break if the horse exerts too much stress or pressure very quickly. The “clip” or “snap” would release the horse if the horse exerts too much pressure. With both products, the owner would not be aware the horse is freed and other hazards now exist.
Our concept is different in that it is designed to save or rescue a horse after it has become entangled while the owner is away. The Tie-Line-Attendant (“TLA”) will identify a horse in distress by measuring the duration of time when pressure is applied to the device. Once the preset condition is met, the TLA will sound an alarm to alert those nearby the horse that it needs immediate attention, and send a signal to a portable receiver to alert the owner that his horse needs immediate assistance.
The main focus of prior inventions is to keep a horse from becoming entangled. Since we are dealing with creatures that are unable to reason and do not understand the consequences of their actions, we must look further to save their lives after entanglement has occurred.
The Tie-Line-Attendant can be used by itself or with other preventative devices to increase the security of the horse's well being.